Rain
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Saat hari berhujan, saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu. Kau yang berhasil menjerat perhatianku. Banyak yang mengatakan, jika jatuh cinta tak perlu waktu yang lama. Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku. Karena hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu. AkaKuro. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Tetesan air nampak turun membasahi bumi. Semula hanya sedikit, sebelum akhirnya turun dengan membabi buta—membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan tengah berada diluar ruangan kalang kabut mencari tempat untuk menghindari serbuan rintik air.

Termasuk seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang langsung bergegas menuju sebuah halte bus yang nampak luput dari perhatian kaum _modern_ yang lebih memilih untuk berteduh disebuah kedai yang cukup besar.

Begitu kakinya menginjak area halte, ia menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya kini telah aman dari serbuan air yang sukses membuat seragam sekolahnya basah. Tapi, setidaknya tasnya kedap air; ia bisa semakin lega sekarang, tugas dan dokumen pentingnya tak terjamah air.

Manik _heterochrome_nya memicing tajam memandangi tirai hujan yang terpampang didepannya. Mengumpat seribu sumpah serapah untuk siapapun yang telah menyiarkan siaran perkiraan cuaca hari ini yang mengakatakan jika cuaca hari ini akan cerah dan ditemani hangatnya mentari musim panas—nyatanya perkiraan cuaca tersebut salah.

Buktinya, air masih setia membasahi bumi, bahkan intensitasnya bisa terbilang deras, bertolak belakang dengan perkiraan cuaca yang tadi pagi ia tonton.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, mengumpat bukanlah kebiasaannya. Lebih baik ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa segera pulang kerumah tanpa harus berbasah-basahan.

Menelpon supirnya? Mungkin ide yang bagus—jika saja ia tidak teringat jika supirnya itu tengah pulang kampung karena istrinya melahirkan, dan juga keadaan ponsel pintarnya yang kini tengah sekarat karena kekurangan daya.

Menembus hujan sederas ini? Tidak masalah seandainya ia punya payung. Sayangnya perkiraan cuaca tadi pagi membuatnya meninggalkan payung lipatnya dirumah.

Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa berdiri seperti orang bodoh sambil menyandarkan tubuh basah kuyupnya pada palang halte. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Pemuda itu sudah nampak bosan. Ayolah, hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap hujan sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Pantas saja jika dia bosan.

Ia melirik bangku panjang yang berada dihalte.

'_Lebih baik aku duduk disana,'_ pikirnya. Lagipula kakinya sudah cukup pegal.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, menatap lengan seragamnya yang sudah mulai mengering karena tertiup angin. Baiklah, ini membuktikan jika dirinya sudah cukup lama berdiam diri dibawah atap halte.

Ia kembali berdiam diri, memandangi kembali rintik hujan yang masih saja turun. Bosan sudah menggerogotinya. Rasanya kakinya sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi untuk tidak lari menembus hujan. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia memang harus menembus hujan, tak apalah bermain hujan untuk hari ini, toh itu tidak akan membuatnya tumbang esok hari.

Namun, baru saja ia berdiri, dirinya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Basah kuyup.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terdiam. Manik _heterochrome_ miliknya memenjara rupa sang pemuda lain yang kini tengah menyeka air diparas manisnya menggunakan sebuah sapu tangan.

Lihatlah surai _teal_ milik sang pemuda yang nampak layu. Kemeja berlengan pendek yang dikenakannya nampak basah dan menempel pada tubuh mungilnya. Sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana jeans. Ah,jangan lupakan sejumput kain yang bertengger ditangan sang pemuda. Belum lagi, sepasang mata bulat dengan iris sebiru langit musim semi, dan bibir semerah _cherry_.

Benar-benar sosok mempesona yang mampu menyihir siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu masih hanyut dalam pesona pemuda asing, tak menyadari bahwa sang objek pandangnya kini tengah melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Ia sontak melangkah mundur; terkejut. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan pemuda manis ini berdiri disini?

_Kau baik-baik saja?_

Kerutan samar didahinya terbentuk begitu membaca sederet kalimat yang tertulis pada layar sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Bisa dilihat, pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menghela nafas lega. Tangan mungil itu kembali menari diatas _keypad_ ponsel.

_Kau kehujanan. Jika tidak keberatan, kau bisa menggunakan sapu tanganku yang satunya. Tenang saja masih bersih_.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum kecil begitu selesai membaca deretan kalimat tersebut, "Tidak. Terima kasih, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Pemuda itu bisa melihat bagaimana manik _azure_ itu memandangnya datar, lalu beralih lagi menuju objek lain—seiring dengan langkah kaki yang membawanya menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu," tangan terulur, menahan sebuah lengan yang lebih mungil dan terasa begitu halus ditangannya. Selain halus, rupanya tangan si surai _teal_ begitu hangat ditangannya.

Sembari mengumbar sebuah senyum bak pangeran negeri dongeng, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya, "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda _teal_ itu terdiam; entah merasa aneh atau ragu untuk menjawab, sampai akhirnya tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman kembali menari diatas _keypad_.

Ponsle biru itu kembali tersodor didepan paras sang surai _crimson_. Manik _heterochrome_nya membaca deretan _kanji_ dan _kana_ yang tertulis.

Bibirnya kembali membentuk kurva naik, "Kuroko Tetsuya? Aku Akashi Seijuurou, senang berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

.

.

_**Rain**_

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dedicated for** #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**Romance**

**Warning:**

**Boys Love. Typo, OOC. And many more.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara rintik hujan masihlah menjadi musik yang mengisi hening diantara mereka berdua. Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu nampak memandang risih tangan milik Akashi Seijuurou yang masih betah mengenggamnya erat.

Ponsel kembali disodorkan, tepat didepan manik belang sang pemuda yang nampak tengah menelanjangi sosoknya.

_Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku risih._

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, Akashi justru menarik tangan itu; membawa serta tubuh sang pemilik kedalam kungkungan hangat miliknya.

Seulas seringai terpatri diparasnya begitu merasa tubuh pemuda dipelukannya itu menengang penuh kejut. Diabaikannya pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya; nyatanya pukulan tersebut tak mampu membuatnya merasakan nyeri. Yang ada rasanya justru geli, Akashi sampai heran sendiri, dia ini sedang memukulnya kesal atau manja?

"Kau kedinginan Tetsuya, jadi biarkan aku menghangatkanmu. Ini lebih baik daripada kau terus mengusap air yang tak kunjung kering itu."

Ucapan Akashi barusan justru terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman untuk Kuroko. Ia bahkan semakin beringas memukul sosok itu tanpa henti, seolah ia tengah memukuli sebuah karung beras.

Akashi masih tenang, sekali lagi, pukulan selemah itu mana bisa membuatnya goyah. Sampai akhirnya...

"_Ittai_! Tetsuya! Kenapa kau menendang _pusaka_ku?!"

Kuroko jelas tak peduli dengan Akashi yang masih kesakitan, ia justru mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik kesetanan dan kembali menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

_Itu salah Akashi-san sendiri kenapa memelukku seenaknya. Dasar bocah tidak sopan._

_Heterochrome_nya berkilat tajam, "Lihat, seorang bocah mengatai orang lain bocah. Sepertinya dia perlu bercermin."

Akashi mendadak senewen. Mungkin akibat dari tendangan Kuroko yang bisa membahayakan _benda_ _pusaka_nya.

_Yang perlu berkaca itu Akashi-san, bocah SMP kenapa malah memakai seragam SMU?_

"Tetsuya... kau ini bodoh, idiot, atau apa? Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir jika aku mengenakan seragam SMU berarti aku sudah SMU."

Sepasang _azure_ _mendelik_ tak terima, ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya sebelum menyodorkannya kembali.

_Tidak ada anak SMU yang sependek bocah SMP._

Kedutan kesal timbul setelah membaca deretan kana yang nyatanya mampu membuat emosinya naik. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia cukup sensitif dengan isu tinggi badan, salahkan saja hormon yang membuat pertumbuhannya sedikit lambat dibanding teman sebayanya.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu? Besok aku akan mengirim selusin kaca supaya kau bisa berkaca pada tinggi badanmu sendiri."

Akashi mengumbar seringai ketika mendapati paras pemuda didepannya ini memerah, bahkan telinganya ikut memerah. Karena marah ataukah malu? Yang mana saja Akashi tak peduli, sosok didepannya terlalu menggemaskan dengan wajah memerah seperti ini.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, rona merah tersebut menghilang, kembali tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedatar pantat teflon.

Sebuah ponsel biru kembali disodorkan, Akashi kembali dibuat jengkel dengan deretan kana dihadapannya.

_Kurasa Akashi-san yang lebih memerlukan kaca-kaca tersebut. Lagipula dirumahku banyak kaca._

Akashi menarik nafas, berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah berkumpul diubun-ubun. Tinggal tunggu pemuda itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu maka bisa dipastikan emosinya akan langsung meledak. Pemuda manis ini rupanya memiliki bakat untuk menguji kesabarannya.

Ia tiba-tiba terdiam ketika menyadari menyadari satu hal. Manik matanya melirik kerah sang pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang masih sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya; berkirim pesan dengan seseorang barangkali?

Ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya, kenapa Kuroko berkomunikasi menggunakan ponsel? Bukan dengan mulutnya.

"Hei, Tetsuya kenapa kau—"

"TETSUYA!"

Keduanya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menggema dibalik tirai hujan. Akashi memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja menerobos hujan dan dengan seenaknya menubruk tubuh mungil Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai coklat kurang ajar. Sudah berani memotong ucapannya, ia juga berani menyentuh orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

Tunggu! Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?!

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin tertarik pada pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu. Parasnya memang manis, tapi lidahnya yang tajam itu mampu membuatnya menjadi emosi bukan kepalang.

Tidak mungkin.

Akashi masih terdiam ditempatnya, mengamati interaksi dua pemuda yang berdiri didekatnya. Mereka berdua nampak begitu akrab, bahkan sepertinya si pemuda bersurai coklat tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Akashi mendadak menjadi kesal sendiri begitu melihat si surai coklat seenaknya mengusap lembut sisi wajah Kuroko yang masih basah menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna hijau pudar. Belum lagi jari-jari kurang ajar itu sudah main sentuh bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Kuroko yang nampak sedikit bergetar—mungkin kedinginan.

Tangan si pemuda mengambil sejumput kain yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh Kuroko. Pemuda itu menghela nafas begitu menyadari bahwa kain tersebut telah basah oleh rintik hujan. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka jaketnya sendiri dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil tersebut, membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam garmen berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Tangan Akashi mendadak jadi gatal ingin menusuk kepala coklat itu dengan gunting kesayangannya yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam tasnya.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita pulang! Aku bawa mobil, tapi kuparkirkan di kedai milik Kagami. Tidak jauh dari sini kok," ucap sang pemuda sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Payung yang sedari tadi diletakkan dilantai dingin halte kini kembali tergenggam ditangannya.

Kuroko mengangguk. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik tirai hujan, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok kebelakang; menatap Akashi yang masih betah berdiri dengan manik _heterochrome_ yang masih memandangnya tajam.

Ia menunduk, berpamitan pada sang pemuda; meski sang pemuda justru melengos karena kesal.

.-.-.

Mentari bersinar terang hari ini, kontras dengan cuaca kemarin, dimana hampir seharian hujan mengguyur daerah Tokyo.

Teriknya mentari musim panas ternyata mampu membuat sekumpulan remaja dalam balutan seragam SMU Teiko memilih untuk singgah ke kedai cepat saji yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari arena lapangan basket. Tubuh mereka terlihat basah oleh keringat akibat aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam kedai cepat saji. Sedikit tergesa, mengingat tubuh mereka sudah merindukan belaian menyejukkan dari pendingin ruangan yang terpasang didalam kedai.

Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki, mereka langsung bergegas menuju meja yang tepat berada dibawah pendingin udara. Akashi—yang berada ditengah gerombolan remaja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah polah teman-temannya. Meskipun ia juga kepanasan, setidaknya ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak bertingkah seperti musafir yang telah melakukan perjalanan panjang menyeberang gurun.

"Hoi, kalian mau pesan apa? Kise yang traktir hari ini!" seorang pemuda berkulit _dim_ berteriak dengan semangat sambil menunjuk teman bersurai pirangnya yang tengah merengek tak rela.

Satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata disana—Midorima Shintarou, berdehem, "Aku ingin _cola_ saja _nodayo_—jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin niat baikmu tidak terbuang sia-sia."

Si kulit _dim_—Aomine Daiki—cuman mencibir, ia beralih pada sosok jangkung disamping pemuda berkacamata, "Kau mau pesan apa Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara Atsushi terlihat berpikir, wajah malasnya itu menunjukkan sedikit antusias, "Aku ikut Mine-_chin_ pesan saja."

Aomine cuman menghela nafas, sesekali tangannya menjambak surai pirang milik Kise Ryouta—karena pemuda pirang itu tiada henti merengek tentang nasib dompetnya yang mungkin akan sekarat setelah ini.

Pemuda _dim_ itu beralih pada Akashi yang masih duduk kalem dipojokan, "Kau pesan apa Akashi?"

"Samakan saja dengan Shintarou," balasnya. Sepasang _heterochrome_nya memandang langit biru yang bisa ia nikmati dibalik jendela.

Ah, langit sedang cerah hari ini. Dan entah mengapa, cerahnya langit diluar sana mengingatkan dirinya akan atensi pemuda berlidah tajam yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Akashi memangku tangan, seulas senyum tipis terpatri, batinnya bertanya, akankah ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu lagi?

Pemuda itu membuang nafas, merasa jika pikirannya barusan seperti pemikiran seorang gadis remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya; takut terlalu lama memandang langit bisa membuatnya semakin gila.

Sayangnya, pandangan matanya justru jatuh pada sejumput warna _teal_ yang menyembul dibalik antrian manusia yang tengah memesan makanan. Warna _teal_ yang berasal dari surai seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan kaus abu-abu didalamnya yang tengah membawa nampan berisi segelas minuman dingin dan juga kentang goreng.

Ah, orang itu.

Akashi mengulas seringai, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya guna menghampiri sosok tersebut. Tak ia hiraukan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya yang kaget akan tingkah abnormalnya hari ini.

Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku yang berada didepan si surai _teal_ begitu nampan itu bertemu dengan meja. Ia masih mempertahankan senyum menawannya meski sosok didepannya itu tengah menatapnya datar; namun sepasang _azure_ itu juga terlihat terkejut dan bingung mungkin.

"Tak kusangka kita kembali bertemu, Tetsuya. Ah, apa ini disebut dengan kebetulan?" Akashi buka suara, niat hati ingin sedikit menggoda, namun hanya reaksi sedatar nampan yang ia dapatkan.

Seperti mengabaikan sosok didepannya. Tubuh mungil itu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman dikursinya, bibirnya pun menyeruput minuman yang ia bawa dengan sepasang mata yang justru terfokus pada deretan kana yang tercetak pada buku.

Akashi mendadak jengkel, "Dimana sopan santunmu ketika ada yang berbicara padamu?"

Manik _azure_ itu melirik sejenak, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu pada Akashi_-san_, dimana sopan santunmu?"

"Huh?" Akashi mendadak dungu. Bukan karena ucapan Kuroko barusan, tapi lebih tepatnya ia menjadi dungu karena terpana dengan suara halus bak harpa surga milik Kuroko.

"Itu bangku untuk seseorang, dan Akashi_-san_ seenaknya duduk disitu. Lagipula, tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua langsung menggunakan nama kecilnya begitu."

Akashi bingung, jelas, "Siapa yang lebih tua memang?"

"Aku," jawab Kuroko singkat, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku didepannya.

Akashi memicing, jelas tidak percaya dengan ucapan orang didepannya, "Ternyata kau orang yang humoris, Tetsuya."

Sepasang _azure_ menatap Akashi, "Benarkah? Akashi_-san_ orang pertama yang mengatakan begitu. aku jadi terharu."

"Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan orang yang terharu," Akashi mencibir. Apanya yang terharu? Wajah manis itu masih sedatar papan alas ujian.

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia justru melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Manik sejernih langit musim seminya memandang datar rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Bukankah tadi langit masih sangat cerah? Kuroko masih ingat, sebelum bertemu dengan Akashi, langit diluar sana masih terlampau cerah, bahkan udaranya pun begitu panas.

"Turun hujan. Padahal tadi cuacanya sangat cerah," ucap Akashi.

Kuroko melirik, "Akashi_-san_ itu cenayang ya? Bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Kalau tentang dirimu, aku pasti tau."

"Akashi_-san_ sedang menggombal atau menakutiku?"

"Aku sedang membacakan mantra untukmu, Tetsuya."

Gelas putih diletakkan diatas meja, manik _azure_nya memandang takjub kearah Akashi yang justru memasang wajah kesal.

"Akashi_-san_ benar-benar hebat, bisa membaca mantra. Kalau begitu tadi itu mantra untuk apa?"

"Mantra untuk membuat otakmu jadi lebih waras. Astaga Tetsuya, sebenarnya otakmu itu terbuat dari apa?" Akashi mendadak senewen. Pemuda didepannya ini sebenarnya idiot atau apa?

Walaupun membuatnya jengkel, tapi sebenarnya bercakap dengan Kuroko mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih relaks. Seolah beban yang ia tanggung menguap begitu saja. Padahal, Kuroko hanyalah seorang orang asing yang tak sengaja lewat dalam kehidupannya. Namun, pemuda dengan lidah tak berfilter itu mampu membuatnya menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Meskipun baru kemarin mereka bersua, nyatanya pemuda itu mampu membuatnya nyaman, meski pemuda itu lebih sering membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kalau tidak salah, otakku tersusun dari kumpulan sel, itu yang aku baca dari buku. Lengkapnya aku tidak tau. Kenapa tidak Akashi_-san_ saja yang cari tau?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menambahkan suffix –_san_? Dan ya, biarkan aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri dengan membedah otakmu itu."

Kuroko langsung ambil sikap, ia menjauh beberapa senti dari posisinya semula; menggeser pantatnya menjauh dari Akashi, mencari zona aman yang sekiranya Akashi tak akan mampu menyentuhnya—dan otak tersayangnya.

Akashi tepuk dahi, "Astaga. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Orang sejenis Akashi_-kun_ itu tidak pantas bercanda, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah melucu saja."

Akashi terdiam. Lebih memilih untuk memijat dahinya yang kini berdenyut nyeri. Alih-alih ia merasa relaks berbicara dengan pemuda manis ini, yang ada dia bukan kepalang emosi. Rasanya ia ingin menyumpal mulut itu dengan sesuatu. Bibirnya contohnya.

Tidak. Tidak.

Pipi ditampar pelan, membawa kembali pikirannya yang melanglang buana ke dunia diseberang sana. Tidak mungkin ia tertarik padanya, tidak mungkin. Pikirannya yang ingin menyumpal mulut Kuroko dengan bibirnya itu hanya sebuah kekhilafan. Khilaf akan pesona bibir semerah _cherry_ yang menggoda siapa saja untuk menjajah teritori tersebut.

Suara dering ponsel sukses membawa Akashi kembali kedunia nyata untuk kedua kalinya, ia memicing ketika mendapati pesan dari Midorima yang mengatakan jika mereka sudah bergegas untuk kembali.

Usut punya usut, ternyata tak ada satupun dari mereka yang punya nyali untuk menghampiri Akashi dan berbicara secara langsung padanya.

Akashi menghela nafas, niat hati ingin bertahan disini sampai hujan reda, namun ingatannya tentang setumpuk tugas OSIS yang menunggu untuk dimanja menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali. Lagipula, Midorima sudah sudi ia suruh untuk mendampinginya memanja dokumen OSIS.

Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, "Nampaknya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melirik keluar, hujan masih setia membasahi Tokyo, ditatapnya sosok Akashi yang sudah bersiap angkat kaki, "Akashi_-kun_ membawa payung?"

Lidah dikutuk seribu sumpah serapah oleh empunya. Kenapa pertanyaan dengan efek peduli itu bisa meluncur bebas dari mulutnya?

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, lagipula aku bisa menumpang payung temanku. Tetsuya, aku tak menyangka ternyata diam-diam kau ini peduli padaku."

_Azure_ memandang datar _heterochrome_ yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Aku tidak peduli pada Akashi_-kun_ kok, hanya peduli pada tugas didalam tas Akashi_-kun_."

"Oh kau khawatir tentang tugasku? Sama saja intinya, toh kau pada akhirnya peduli padaku," seulas seringai menghiasi parasnya, seiring dengan kalimat yang terlontar.

Kuroko memilih untuk bungkam. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Akashi. Ia justru sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk tas selempang miliknya; mencari sesuatu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Kuroko langsung menyerahkannya pada Akashi, yang disambut dengan tatapan heran oleh Akashi.

Sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru lembut.

"Daripada Akashi_-kun_ menumpang payung milik temanmu. Akashi_-kun_ memang kecil, tapi kalau teman Akashi_-kun_ besar, sama saja bohong. Akashi_-kun_ pasti akan tetap kehujanan," jelas Kuroko memberi alasan.

Entah Akashi harus berterimakasih atau malah membenturkan kepala _teal_ itu kejendela supaya pikirannya menjadi sedikit lebih waras.

"Terimakasih, atas kepedulianmu tentang ukuran badanku Tetsuya. Dengan senang hati, payung ini akan kubuang," balasnya sarkas.

Kuroko memicing, "Kalau Akashi_-kun_ tidak mau pakai jangan dibuang."

"Huh? Kau tidak terima?"

"Tentu saja, aku beli payung itu dengan uang jajan yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk membeli _vanilla milkshake_ selama dua minggu," balasnya mendadak curhat. Wajah datarnya langsung berubah murung mengingat insiden dimana dia—terpaksa—membeli payung tersebut.

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, dalam hati geli akan tingkah orang didepannya. Ia pun mengambil payung tersebut, "Tentu saja aku tidak sampai hati untuk membuangnya Tetsuya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Kepala _teal_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Akashi pun segera angkat kaki; tak ingin membuat sekumpulan teman merangkap budaknya menunggu terlalu lama diluar kedai.

Kuroko menghela nafas, sepasang _azure_nya memilih untuk memandangi rintik hujan yang semakin deras diluar sana. Pikirannya melayang pada pemuda bersurai crimson yang baru saja ia pinjami payung.

Bohong kalau Kuroko bilang ia tidak tertarik, nyatanya ia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, auranya yang terlampau berat—mengintimadasi, parasnya yang tampan. Dia seperti bukan bocah SMU pada umumnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak mau lebih larut memikirkan bocah tersebut, tapi juga tak lagi berminat untuk melanjutkan membaca novel yang sudah tak lagi menarik dimatanya akibat kedatangan pemuda itu.

Ingin pulang pun rasanya tak mungkin, hujan masih turun diluar sana, lagipula payung sudah tak lagi ditangannya, selain itu, ia berada disini pun karena seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal payung...

Kuroko tidak tau dimana Akashi tinggal, lalu bagaimana caranya payung birunya bisa kembali lagi ketangannya?

Astaga.

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu?"

.-.-.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir Kuroko dengan Akashi, dan sampai sekarang, Kuroko belum menemukan sejumput surai _crimson_ yang mampir kedalam netranya. Ia menghela nafas, mungkin pertemuan mereka waktu itu menjadi yang terakhir.

Hah, ia jadi teringat payungnya.

Payung yang ia beli menggunakan uang jajannya, kini raib. Itu salahnya sendiri, kenapa meminjamkan payung kepada orang asing tanpa menanyakan alamatnya.

Kuroko menenggalamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Memikirkan payungnya itu akan membawa dampak buruk bagi pikirannya. Lebih baik diikhlaskan saja, toh ia juga sudah membeli payung baru dengan uang hasil meminta dari orangtuanya tempo hari.

"Hei, kau kenapa Tetsuya?"

Tepukan halus membuatnya mendongak, sekelebat warna coklat tertangkap matanya. Ia pun menghela nafas begitu menyadari orang yang sangat amat dikenalnya mengusik kembali ketenangan duniawinya.

"Shigehiro_-kun_, kau menganggu," _azure_nya memandang tajam orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak mereka masih dalam bentuk zigot—Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Memangnya kau sedang sibuk? Kulihat dari tadi kau hanya menghela nafas seperti kakek renta," ucapnya santai sambil mengambil sebuah buku bersampul lusuh dari tumpukan buku dihadapan Kuroko.

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia mengikuti perbuatan Ogiwara—mengambil sebuah buku bersampul sama lusuhnya dan mulai membacanya dalam diam.

"Sariawan dan sakit tenggorokanmu bagaimana? Sudah sembuh?" pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan oleh Ogiwara ketika baru semenit hening melingkupi. Mata dan otaknya sakit membaca deretan _kanji_ yang tertera dibuku.

Lirikan sinis ia dapatkan, "Sudah seminggu berlalu. Tentu saja sudah sembuh, Shigehiro_-kun_ kira aku terkena sariawan dan sakit tenggorokan permanen?"

Ogiwara terkekeh, buku lusuhnya ia tutup dan ia gunakan untuk memukul pelan belakang kepala Kuroko, "Bukan begitu. hanya saja aku ingat, setelah pulang dari MajiBa, sakit tenggorokanmu kambuh lagi, sampai kau menjadi bisu selama dua hari lamanya."

Kuroko merengut, mengabaikan Ogiwara yang masih asyik tertawa sendiri, menertawakan nasib sahabatnya yang sangat menderita.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat kau sampai dimarahi oleh dosen, gara-gara beliau mengira kau ini bisu bohongan supaya tidak usah ikut presentasi," Ogiwara masih berkicau, bahkan tawanya semakin keras mengingat bagaimana wajah datar Kuroko berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan dosen mereka yang segalak macan hutan rimba.

Wajah Kuroko memerah, ia melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ogiwara; yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sang pemuda, "Berhenti, Shigehiro_-kun_. Kau membuat penghuni perpustakaan menatap aneh kesini."

Pemuda itu akhirnya terdiam, setelah berjuang menahan tawanya mati-matian. Yah, bukan salahnya kalau dia bisa sebahagia itu. Salahkan saja ekspresi sahabatnya yang sedatar pantat teflon, tapi sekalinya mengeluarkan ekspresi lain bisa terlihat sangat menggelikan.

Kuroko masih betah diam, menahan rasa malu akibat guyonan Ogiwara. Daripada menggubris pemuda coklat itu, lebih baik ia menenggelamkan diri saja dalam deretan kanji yang sanggup membuat otaknya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia menghela nafas, jika saja bukan karena tugas kuliahnya, ia mungkin tidak akan berakhir disini, di perpustakaan kota dengan setumpuk buku kuno yang sudah menjerit meminta segera dibaca.

Kuroko pun mulai membuka buku catatannya dan mengambil pensil mekaniknya. Tangannya mulai bekerja menuliskan apa yang sudah berhasil otaknya cerna. Sesekali manik _azure_nya melirik kearah Ogiwara yang terlihat tidak tenang.

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah, menggeser pantatnya kesana-kemari, maniknya pun terkadang mengintip dari balik buku lusuh yang dipasang didepan wajahnya—seakan menjadi bentengnya.

Otak Kuroko pun menyimpulkan ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini.

Pensil mekanik miliknya dibawa menuju pipi Ogiwara, menusuk-nusuk pipi tersebut sampai si empunya menolehkan kepala.

"Kau kenapa Shigehiro_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko begitu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Ogiwara.

Pemuda coklat itu tak menjawab, tangannya justu menunjuk kearah depan, sedangkan matanya mulai berkedip-kedip asbtrak.

Diam-diam, Kuroko merasa kalau Ogiwara itu sedang cacingan.

Isyarat yang dikeluarkan oleh Ogiwara semakin gencar ketika mendapati si surai _teal_ tak berminat untuk menanggapi. Mau tak mau, Kuroko menurut juga, lama kelamaan ia dibuat risih oleh tingkah Ogiwara.

Manik _azure_nya memicing menatap atensi dihadapan mereka berdua.

Ia tidaklah asing dengan surai berwarna merah, sepasang _heterochrome_ yang menatap tajam kearah Ogiwara dengan tatapan seakan menguliti pemuda itu perlahan, aura suram yang mengitarinya dan juga seragam sekolah yang tak asing baginya.

Dia...

"Akashi_-kun_?" panggil Kuroko memastikan.

Sosok itu menoleh, bersamaan dengan Ogiwara yang juga menatapnya penuh kejut, buktinya pemuda itu langsung heboh menarik bahunya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan juga takjub.

"Kau kenal dia, Tetsuya? Kau kenal dengan orang yang auranya mirip iblis ini?" tanya Ogiwara heboh.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar Ogiwara, namun sesekali maniknya melirik kearah Akashi yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Entah kenapa, Kuroko mempunyai firasat setelah ini Ogiwara mungkin tidak akan selamat.

"Senang selama ini bisa menjadi temanmu. Semoga kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Shigehiro_-kun_."

Ogiwari _clueless_, "_Lho_, kok kau tidak nyambung begitu?"

Kuroko diam, Akashi berdehem, Ogiwara merasa menjadi _cameo_ disini. Ia pun ancang-ancang membereskan buku catatannya yang berantakan dan menenteng dua buah buku lusuh yang tak terlalu tebal.

"Sepertinya kau butuh waktu berdua dengan kenalanmu, Tetsuya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, cari aku dipojok perpustakaan kalau kau sudah selesai," usai mengucapkannya Ogiwara langsung angkat kaki. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari iblis berkedok manusia disana.

Sepeninggal Ogiwara, hening melingkupi dua anak adam yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan satu sama lain. Tatapan datar dan tajam.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi_-kun_," sapa Kuroko memecah hening.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Punggung disandarkan pada sandaran kursi sementara tangan masih bersedekap didepan dada, "Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu kembali seperti ini, kebetulan tentu tidak terjadi dua kali bukan?"

Si surai _teal_ mengangguk, tak memiliki bantahan untuk ucapan si surai _crimson_ sementara buku lusuh yang terbuka didepannya seolah melambaikan tangan padanya, minta kembali diperhatikan. Kuroko pun kembali pada kegiatannya semula, membiarkan Akashi sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Kuroko masih sibuk, sementara Akashi masih betah dengan kegiatan tidak jelasnya, sampai akhirnya Kuroko angkat kepala, menatap datar sekaligus jengkel kearah pemuda itu.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seolah menelanjangi, Akashi_-kun_," desisnya tak suka.

Akashi terkekeh, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat kearah surai _teal_, "Aku memang sedang menelanjangimu, keberatan?"

"Tentu saja keberatan. Akashi_-kun_ pikir aku ini apa rela dipandangi mesum olehmu?"

"Kau? Mungkin kau ini perwujudan manekin surga yang begitu indah," Akashi berusaha menggombal, sedikit mempraktekkan salah satu tips yang tidak sengaja ia baca ketika dijejali oleh majalah dengan sampul foto Kise.

Kepala ditelengkan, manik secerah langit musim semi menatap bingung _heterochrome_ setajam permata, "Memang disurga ada manekin? Lagipula, aku ini manusia asli, Akashi_-kun_, lihat, tanganku ini berdaging."

Tangan disodorkan didepan Akashi, si surai crimson menerimanya dengan senang hati, meraba kulit sehalus sutra, mencuri kesempatan dari makhluk polos didepannya. Tidak puas hanya tangan, ia menjelajah semakin jauh. Dari lengan atas, leher, sampai akhirnya berakhir disisi wajah milik surai _teal_.

Sementara itu, Kuroko hanya mampu melemparkan pandangan bingung. Apa Akashi benar-benar percaya kalau dia ini manekin?

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, "Ah, kau benar. Kau ini manusia, bukan manekin. Tapi kau ini manusia yang berbeda."

Tangan ditarik menjauh, seiring dengan tubuh yang mulai berdiri tegap. Kuroko sosok Akashi yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Apa maksud Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi melempar senyum tipis, "Pada hari berhujan keempat kita bertemu, kau akan tau. Ah, aku harus kembali Tetsuya, hujan sudah reda."

Kuroko terdiam, tubuhnya masih terpaku pada kursi sementara _azure_nya mengunci sosok Akashi hingga pemuda itu menghilang dibalik rak-rak tinggi menjulang.

_Azure_nya beralih menatap jendela yang tak jauh darinya begitu menyadari ucapan terakhir pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

Hujan sudah reda...

Ah, Kuroko sepertinya terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi hujan mengguyur Tokyo. Buktinya, kaca jendela tersebut basah oleh air, daun-daun pun tak kalah basahnya, belum lagi, rintik-rintik kecil yang masih tersisa turun membasahi tanah.

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Jadi, ini hujan ketiga?"

.-.-.

Jalan terlihat lengang, tak banyak orang yang rela berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan yang cukup deras jika mereka bisa memilih untuk duduk berdiam diri didalam rumah ditemani secangkar teh jahe yang hangat. Apalagi, hujan tiada henti mengguyur semenjak ayam jantan berkokok hingga sore hari begini. Tentu, semakin banyak orang yang malas untuk keluar rumah kecuali untuk hal penting.

Namun, hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang terlihat berjalan ditengah tirai air. Tubuh kecil berbalut jaket biru pudar miliknya digosok pelan oleh tangan yang terbebas dari payung, mengusir hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh angin.

Jika saja ia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menghadiri jadwal kuliah hari ini, ia tentu akan memilih untuk duduk santai diapartemennya dengan ditemani novel misteri kesukaannya dan juga secangkir susu _vanilla_ hangat. Ah, surga dunia sekali.

Maka, Kuroko pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali pulang. Bayangan segelas susu _vanilla_ hangat membuatnya semakin merindu akan apartemennya yang menyajikan kehangatan favoritnya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu lampu penunjuk jalan menunjukan warna merah bagi pejalan kaki. Ia menghela nafas, perjalanannya sedikit terhambat. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 4 sore. Ia tidak menyangka jika rangkaian kelas yang harus ia hadiri dari jam 10 baru berakhir sesore ini. Ia jadi berpikir untuk meminta jadwal yang baru.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari arloji miliknya dan memandang langit berhujan yang sedikit tertutup oleh payung berwarna merah menyala yang ia gunakan.

Hujan masih betah membasahi bumi, dan mungkin akan berlangsung lama. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, menatap lurus keseberang jalan. _Azure_nya seketika melebar.

Payung biru itu.

Surai _crimson_ itu.

"Akashi_-kun_?" gumamnya.

Tubuhnya seolah beku, terpaku oleh gravitasi. Tak berminat untuk beranjak meski lampu telah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Ia masih bertahan pada posisinya, sampai sosok Akashi berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan Kuroko bisa merasakan jika payung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, membuat tetesan air hujan tak mampu menjamah tubuh kering mereka.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dalam hati geli akan ekspresi bingung yang bercampur dengan ekspresi datar milik sang pemuda, "Kita bertemu lagi Tetsuya, dihari berhujan keempat."

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak, "Akashi_-kun_ benar, ini hari berhujan keempat kita bertemu."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, tak peduli akan kehadiran orang lain yang lewat disekitar mereka—meski tak banyak. Tatapan mereka seolah hanya terfokus oleh objek dihadapan mereka saja. Tak ada yang lebih penitng dan menarik dibandingkan ini.

"Kau ingin tau mengapa kau menjadi jenis manusia yang berbeda?" Akashi buka suara, membuka topik pembicaraan mereka tempo hari.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan antusias, percakapannya dengan Akashi tempo hari nyatanya mampu membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari. Bahkan, saking penasarannya ia bertanya pada teman-teman kuliahnya, mesin pencari di internet pun sudah ia interograsi. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, ia justru dijadikan bahan guyonan oleh salah satu _senpai_nya.

"Karena kau ini manusia yang unik, Tetsuya-_senpai_."

Bulu kuduk meremang mendengar pemuda bersurai semerah darah itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _senpai_. Kuroko jelas belum amnesia, ia masih ingat bagaimana perilaku bocah SMU kurang ajar ini. Sudah berani memeluknya dihari pertama bertemu, dan selalu mengatakan hal aneh.

Dan sekarang? Ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan _senpai_. Kuroko tak tau harus merasa bahagia atau takut.

Akashi terkekeh, "Kaget kupanggil dengan tambahan _senpai_, huh?" tanyanya seolah mampu menembus isi pikiran Kuroko.

Si surai _teal_ menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, berbagai spekulasi mampir kedalam otaknya dalam rangka menyikapi sikap aneh dari Akashi, "Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu sebelum bertemu denganku 'kan, Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Aku hanya baru percaya kalau kau dua tahun lebih dibandingkan diriku."

"Darimana Akashi_-kun_ tau?"

Tangan Akashi menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kecil pada payungnya. Kuroko menepuk dahi. Astaga, ia baru ingat jika ia menyelipkan salinan kartu mahasiswanya pada gantungan kecil dipayungnya.

Tapi tunggu, kalau begitu kenapa Akashi tidak...

"Kenapa Akashi_-kun_ tidak mengembalikan payung itu langsung padaku? Disitu tertulis alamatku bukan? Aku jadi menyesal membeli payung lagi," gerutu Kuroko.

"Ambil sisi positifnya Tetsuya, kau jadi punya benda berwarna selain biru. Lagipula payung merah itu cocok untukmu."

Manik _azure_ memandang datar sosok didepannya, "Akashi_-kun_ sok tau sekali kalau benda-bendaku berwarna biru."

"Bukan sok tau, aku selalu melihatmu memakai benda berwarna biru. Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, kau membeli payung merah karena identik daenganku ya?" seringai jahil diumbar. _Heterochrome_ milik Akashi masih setia mengunci sosok didepannya.

"Ternyata selain sok tau, Akashi_-kun_ juga percaya diri sekali. Aku membeli warna merah karena hanya warna ini yang tersisa," Kuroko berucap dengan begitu datarnya. Sementara Akashi hanya tertawa kecil; memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Kuroko yang sejujurnya sedikit melukai hatinya.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan utama kita. Tetsuya, kau ingin jawabannya bukan?"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

Kali ini, Akashi maju satu langkah. Kuroko pun mengambil langkah yang sama. Akashi maju, Kuroko mundur. Begitu seterusnya sampai Akashi merasa jengah. Ia merasa momen indah yang ia ciptakan hancur berkeping-keping karena perbuatan konyol Kuroko. Ia pun tak memiliki pilhan lain selain menahan pundak kecil itu menggunakan tangannya yang terbebas.

"Kau itu jenis manusia aneh. Polos, bodoh atau idiot, tidak berekspresi, pendek, penggila vanilla, kutu buku, mahasiswa aneh yang selalu bermain basket berduaan dengan manusia berambut coklat dilapangan basket jalanan. Mahasiswa yang lebih sering dijadikan bahan guyonan _senpai_nya. Kau ini benar-benar manusia aneh, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi panjang lebar.

Kedutan kesal mampir didahi Kuroko, "Kau ini berniat menghinaku ya Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi tak menjawab, ia justru melempar senyum, "Saking anehnya, sampai-sampai hanya kau yang sanggup membuatku seperti orang gila. Setiap tingkah dan perkataan bodohmu itu selalu membekas. Bayang-bayangmu itu tidak bisa enyah dari pikiranku barang sedetikpun. Dan kau selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal, Tetsuya."

"Mungkin itu karena Akashi_-kun_ punya penyakit jantung?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Ini karena aku tertarik padamu. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang dari bagian hidupmu. Bukan hanya seseorang yang kebetulan mampir dan kemudian hilang," jelas Akashi dengan sabar.

Kepala ditelengkan, manik bulat menatap penuh binar kearah Akashi, "Aku juga tertarik dengan Akashi_-kun_, bagaimana bisa manusia bermata belang seperti itu."

Dahi ditepuk, darah mendadak naik menuju ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya Akashi menarik tubuh mungil itu dan melemparkannya pada truk yang kebetulan melintas. Siapa tau dengan begitu otaknya akan sediki lebih benar.

"Bukan tertarik seperti itu yang kumaksud," ucapnya dengan lesu. Ia lelah. Suasana romantis bak drama picisan yang ia susun pun hancur bagai butiran pasir.

"Lalu seperti apa?"

Yang satu lelah, yang satu masih antusias untuk menanti jawaban.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia memutar otak, mencari cara bagaimana orang sepolos—atau sebodoh Kuroko memahami maksudnya. Satu ide pun terlintas diotaknya.

Ia menyeringai, ditatapnya sosok Kuroko yang masih terdiam menanti jawaban dengan antusias. Tangan mungil yang terdiam ia tarik mendekat, genggaman payung ia lepaskan guna bisa melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping sang pemuda.

Sementara bibirnya melaksanakan tugasnya, menjajah teritori yang selama beberapa hari belakang menjadi sumber imajinasinya. Dikecapnya rasa manis bercampur hambarnya air hujan yang mampu ia raup dari bibir semerah _cherry_ itu.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu, dilepaskannya tautan bibirnya ketika merasakan nafas milik sang pemuda yang mulai habis. Seutas benang tipis langsung diputus oleh air hujan yang kini bisa menjamah tubuh mereka dengan leluasa.

Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah Akashi begitu mendapati wajah milik Kuroko kini sudah memerah sempurna. Ah, jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Menggemaskan sekali.

Sementara itu, Kuroko terdiam, ia menutup mulutnya yang barusan dijajah oleh Akashi, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya menyentuh dada; tepat dimana jantungnya kini tengah berdetak dengan tidak normal. Terlalu kencang, hingga rasanya mampu menjebol tulang rusuknya.

Ia menatap Akashi, "Akashi_-kun_, tanggung jawab. Kau sudah membuatku sakit jantung sepertimu."

Akashi terkekeh, ia menarik tangan Kuroko, membawa tubuh mungil yang sudah basah kuyup itu kedalam hangatnya pelukannya.

"Tenang saja _senpai_, aku akan dengan senang hati bertanggung jawab akan sakit jantungmu itu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Kuroko mengenggam erat seragam basah milik Akashi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"U-uh, berhenti memanggilku _senpai_."

Akashi tak menjawab, ia justru menyamankan dirinya memeluk sosok yang selama beberapa hari menghantui dirinya.

Ia tak peduli jika tubuh mereka berdua akan basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Akashi justru berterimakasih pada hujan, jika hari itu tak hujan, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang mampu menjerat hatinya dalam waktu singkat.

Karena hujanlah yang berhasil mempertemukan mereka, tak hanya sekali. Namun berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa seperti ini.

Karena hujanlah yang menjadi momen dimana lembaran hidup mereka berdua akan dimulai.

.

END

(err, saya niatnya bikin fluff. Tapi kenapa malah begini? Ini fluff tidak sih? Saya jadi galau sendiri, maklumlah gabakat bikin yang fluff2 begitu-_-)

(dan... saya merasa kalau cerita ini absurd. Huwaa maafkan saya QAQ)

(btw, ini entri kedua buat **#AKAKUROXYGEN. **Semoga ini bisa menghibur~)

(saa~ minta reviewnya boleh? XD)


End file.
